Tolerance
by Silent-DrEaMeR-Apari
Summary: The Ability to tolerate the pestering of 'The Parasite' was to be expected – After all Kakuzu only had to ignore him… However, when stronger feeling begin to lurk beyond the Hate… KakuHida YAOI


* * *

Anime: Naruto

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Drama, and General

Pairing: Kakuzu and Hidan – side pairs: Itachi and Kisame, Sasori ad Deidara

Title: Tolerance

AN: Hello there (: This is a YAOI Story - so if you dont like it i suggest you leave now... because you may find yourself regretting it as the story progresses... If you DO like Yaoi ... So do i ^^. This fanfic is KakuHida (: i hope you readers (if anyones actually reading... O.o) love them as much a i do ... if not... i hope you stick around for the story anyway (: i'll just mention now this is more of 'Work-In-Progress' . Its been lying around on my computer for a while and i havent actually written much further than where this chapter ends... However - if people actually do decide to read - i shall get to work (: ... alsoi have no Beta to check it over (Pity me )': ) So - i hope you won't be too critical of any errors you may find (: I'm only Human so i make mistakes too (:

The Rating may Rise in later Chapters.

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto - I am meerly Boring the characters for entertainment purposes- i make no money out of this - please don't set me on fire :(

Summery:The Ability to tolerate the aggravation of the Parasite was to be expected – After all Kakuzu only had to ignore him… However, when stronger feeling begin to lurk beyond the Hate… [KakuHida] YAOI

* * *

Chapter 1

How inconvenient. Just as Kakuzu was _finally_ starting to relax, without the strain of having to drag along some incompetent _moron,_ who was said to be his partner, on his missions, Leader decided to casually drop this piece of news on him.

To put it bluntly, he was tired of it.

The complaining.

The wining.

_Everything_.

The longest he managed to maintain a 'partner' was probably close to four days. Then _snap. _He lost it. Leaving nothing behind of the fool but a mess on the carpet, which he, as the Akatsuki Treasurer and a money hungry bastard, had to pay for.

Leader just didn't seem to understand that he was better off working solo. On his own he could handle the missions much more fluently. Benefiting the Organisation greatly by bringing in bounties on the way and making useful 'alliances'.

But, alas, Pein seemed to deem it necessary to pair him up with yet another incompetent fool to waste his time. The stitched-nin sighed in defeat.

The only comfort to the thought was the fact that he knew within a couple of days he would be free again. It was, after all, inevitable. Kakuzu just didn't have the tolerance to be around other people for too long - Especially ignorant, wining bastards who couldn't seem to keep their complaints to themselves. He just snapped. Killed them in an instant. It was laughable really. They were supposed to be S-Ranked Missing-nin. Supposed to be feared and admired by all who knew their name. Yet, Kakuzu killed them in an instant. Pathetic.

He chuckled darkly to himself, re-adjusting his mask. If Pein thought that his next 'partner' would be any different from all the others, he was in for a surprise. Despite the fact Pein was the Akatsuki Leader, Kakuzu was not afraid to taunt him for being wrong. Sure, he respected the guy enough, regardless of the fact that he had never even properly met the guy. He usually chose to hide in the shadows or appear as a hologram. Still Kakuzu was only in this stupid organisation for the money and the promise of power. He cared little for the rules – he would never stick to just his missions. He would always sidetrack to pick up some bounties to make sure his cash wasn't running too low.

He did, nevertheless, have the entire organisation to look after. He was expected to take care of all the money, pick up bounties, take care of the Akatsuki finances, pay for the food, buy new furniture nearly every week as It always seemed to get destroyed when Deidara and Kisame decided the living quarters or the lounge area were an appropriate location to 'spa'.

And on top of all that, he was forced to be the medic-nin. Kakuzu chuckled darkly. He would never admit it out loud, but he _did _actually enjoy that job. It was always so enjoyable to watch the other members squirm as he would poke and prod them with the black threads from his body. He could _feel _the fear and disgust, which almost radiated from their bodies.

The Stitched-nin sighed again. He was surprised they still remained hidden with the amount of noise the missing-nin's made. Constantly disrupting the piece in the near-by village, explosions, maniacal laughter – you name it. The hidden villages were starting to get soft.

The stitched-nin decided that now was as good a time as ever to recount the money he just brought back from the bounty he collected. They were starting to get to a money shortage so Kakuzu had no choice but to restrict everyone on what they buy and what they can eat – even how much water they use. He needed to maintain all that he could to keep the organisation running smoothly; otherwise he would be blamed when they started getting in serious trouble. Even though he knew as well as the next person that if people _did_ come looking for them – such as debt collectors – they would be able to deal with them. They're not a feared criminal organisation for nothing now are they? Kakuzu just wanted to stay in their 'good books' as he is, to put it simply, obsessed with money and does not take well to owing people.

He silently began to flick through the notes in the briefcase he received from his last bounty – making sure it was all there. Slowly, he eerie green eyes paused on every note carefully calculating in his mind – his concentration unbreakable. As he neared the end of the bounty money, satisfied that so far all was going well, his mind surprisingly began to wander. And Konan's departing words came to mind.

"_Trust me Kakuzu," she said with a wink, "you'll like this one! He's full of surprises"_

_Kakuzu didn't like the look in her eyes when she said that. Not one bit_

"_I doubt that" he yawned and absentmindedly began flicking through the pile of money on the worn table in front of him for the third time "Konan. I don't 'Like' anyone" he said with a glare and added "And I'm sure you know as well as I do that he'll probably be dead before the week is up. Poor bastard" he said with a dark laugh_

"_You'd be surprised Kuzu, I've heard he's quite a good-looking and… He's definitely a mystery. You'd be perfect partners," She laughed as she jumped out into the night, disappearing into a cloud of what appeared to be paper flowers. _

_Kakuzu flinched at the pet name but said nothing. His mind was working overtime in fury. Just WHAT was she implying? He wasn't so shallow or some sick pervert. Just because everyone else in this god-forsaken organisation seemed to have a thing for his partner did not mean that HE, Kakuzu, would. Just the thought was disgusting and infuriating. He had much better things to do. _

_Another thought came to mind. Besides the teasing, Konan was mocking him. He could tell by that sparkle in her eyes. She knew something he didn't and it annoyed him to no end. What could possibly be so special about this new recruit? He didn't want to think about it. _

The stitched-nin shuddered. He didn't no what to expect this time. Whatever sick plot Leader had this time he was not going to tolerate it. If this new member so much as complains _once_… he will be sorry.

Slowly, Kakuzu began to pack the funds back into the briefcase, now satisfied that he had been paid correctly. He snapped it closed sharply and locked it.

'_Women' _he thought as he shook his head and rose to his feet.

Sparing a glance to the empty room as he left, he quickly flicked off the electric lights. He headed towards the door at the far end of the living quarters, exiting the main vicinity and heading down, deep into the dormitories area, where the rooms were situated. As he did not currently have a partner, he had his own room again for the moment and thought he might as well cherish his last moments of solitude.

The whole of the Akatsuki was required to share a room with their partners, Kakuzu personally thought this was a stupid idea as, in his opinion, it creates hostility and tension as the members have no time to themselves away from their partners. One of the reasons he did not presently have one.

Pein however, thought it was an excellent idea.

Kakuzu did not.

He knew that the real reason for the ridiculous idea was a way of covering up his and Konan's 'not-so-secret' relationship.

The stitched-nin sighed again as he entered the damaged wooden door at the end of the corridor and started walking down the damp hallways, lit only by the flickering flame torches attached to the old stony walls at seemingly random intervals, leading to the dormitories.

He had to admit, he quite liked the new base. It was situated in an underground cave, just on the south border of Iwagakure. It was one of the better locations, except perhaps the cold and dampness, but they were just a matter of getting used to. And as an added bonus, it was relatively cheep to maintain.

And, it was definitely an improvement from the last hideout.

Pein had decided that a cave at the _peak of a mountain_ just outside Sunagakure was a suitable place. Not only was it inconvenient – as they had trouble getting in and out of it themselves due to the height and awful weather conditions. But it was also unbearably hot, had a shortage of water _AND_ to make it worse – for Kakuzu – Sand kept blowing in during the sandstorms. Leaving all the furniture, food and their clothes completely destroyed.

It annoyed them to no end. It had to stop.

After many weeks of trying to persuade Konan to talk to Pein, she finally agreed that the conditions were terrible and she said she'd talk to him.

But, to no avail. Pein didn't seem to think it was necessary to move at the present time. They had not been there for at least 6 months yet. That's usually around the time he would allow them to stay at one place at one time. They moved around a lot so they would not be accidentally discovered, and because the hidden villages may start to become suspicious if there are a number of sighting of people in Akatsuki cloaks in one area across a long period of time. They didn't want to make their location too obvious now did they?

And for this reason, Kakuzu did everything in his power to indirectly make Leader-Sama change his mind.

The Akatsuki worked together – purposely being spotted, making ANBU chase them until they were within two miles of the base.

Yes, it was a stupid idea. However. It _worked_.

Pein, seemingly oblivious to the real intentions of his pawns, finally decided it was getting too dangerous and chose a new location for them.

However, Kakuzu had a sneaking suspicion it could also have been due to the fact that Kisame's gills got clogged with sand – therefore causing the shark-nin to suffocate.

Kakuzu snorted. Itachi, on one of those rare occasions when he actually spoke, had said he should remain the flattering shade of violet his skin had turned – as it complimented their lilac nail polish.

The stitched-nin sighed as he entered the corridor leading to his room.

"I heard your getting' a new partner, un"

Kakuzu paused and turned to face the missing-nin who had just exited his own room. Deidara.

"I gotta say, he's gotta be one unlucky bastard, un!" The Blond laughed as he approached Kakuzu. "You're better off working on your own. Your just gonna' kill the guy, un."

Kakuzu smirked beneath his mask. At least someone agreed with him - Even if it was the blond.

"It's just a waste of time – not to mention money." The stitched-nin sighed, the new recruits never seemed to understand that they had restriction on the amount of money to spend – and they always seemed to find the fact that their pay had been cut somewhat of an injustice. "But Leader-sama doesn't seem to think so. I don't see why it is necessary for everyone to have a god-damned partner!" Kakuzu bit out angrily.

Deidara laughed and turned to walk away. He stopped and glanced at Kakuzu.

"Yea. But I gotta' say – I actually want to meet the guy, un!" Deidara responded with a snigger, and quickly fled claiming he had a mission before Kakuzu could register what he said.

* * *

Konan let out a breath. After three days of non-stop travelling, she had finally arrived. Yugakure - The village hidden in the Hot Water - rested only a day's travel away. She could not help but heave a sigh of relief. If all went well, the Akatsuki would have a new member by the following evening. The Paper-nin just prayed that the Nin in question would not resist. She didn't know too much about him – only that he belonged to some cult-like faith known as Jashinism - A religion that worshiped a God known as 'Jashin'.

The one thing that Konan admired, and, though she would never admit it, _feared, _was the fact that the primary teaching of this faith appeared to be outright slaughter, where anything less than utter destruction is considered a sin.

She had to admit, this had intrigued her, so, in her quest to find new members to replace those that had been lost, she had decided he seemed suitable enough to give a chance. Even Pein agreed.

Now she only had to hope that he would comply – she didn't want to waste her time on some coward after all, nor face the humilation of returning to the base empty handed.

Sighing again, Konan jumped into the trees to continue her journey. She knew that she would have severe problems in trying to enter the village undetected. This was an unknown village which she hadn't even known existed untill 2 days ago. She didn't know of the abilitys or of any Kekai-genkai that the village may posses so she knew she would have to be in guard. Underestimating an enemy can prove fatal.

This was risky business.

The guy she was looking for wasn't even a Missing-Nin.

But the true extent of how much he could benefit the organisation kept her going vanqueshing all negative thoughts.

She would not let such an opportunity pass her by.

* * *

Disgust. It pulsed through his veins like venom, burning his insides and igniting his blood. He was utterly repulsed by this village.

It's lack of pride.

It's lack of _dignity_.

It was humiliating. His Disgust was nothing compared to the loathing he now felt for this village – sure he had always hated the Jashin-forsaken place, but this was just too much. Such an act wouldn't be thought of a hidden shinobi village, even those of low profile, which could barely survive.

It was humiliating. This was an act he couldn't imagine _any_ other hidden village even _suggesting_ such a disgusting idea, let alone _enforcing it!_ Even Sunagakure wouldn't, even with their lack of resources and funding. _They_ at least had enough moral to push through even through the toughest times – something he, Hidan, admired greatly.

How could the village elders of Yugakure, the village hidden in the Hot Water, _decide_ that they didn't _feel like _staying a Hidden Village?

Pathetic.

And when the once, steadily growing village was beginnig to produce promising Ninja, gain fame and even form aliences with the more powerful villages, the Hot Water was transitioned out into a peaceful and prosperous village instead.

Sickening.

Yugakure and put the entire Ninja community to shame.

It was laughable really. Yugakure. Deteriorated from a shinobi village to a meer tourist site.

And Hidan didn't want to be a part of it anymore.

Reaching up to his Hitai-ai, which was currently tied around his forehead – where it was supposed to be – he slowly reached behind his head and untied the tight knot at the back, letting it fall into his hands.

Searching through the pouch attached to his hip, Hidan removed a Kunai-Knife and held it up to the light.

The sun reflected of it, shining out before him and down onto the ex-shinobi village below him. The sight infuriated him. It almost resembled a flash of lightening striking the pathetic village – burning it to the ground.

A wide grin spread across the Jashinists face. Now there's an idea.

Letting out a maniacal laugh, the Nin thrust down the kunai to meet his Hitai-ai, producing a long gash right through the middle of the symbol resembling rising steam.

* * *

AN: So... was this just an Epic Fail...? xD Well this is just thebeggining and i have a lot of ideas floating around for this one (: Please tell me what you think and i will bring out the next chapter soon (:

Next Chapter: ... Hidan kills people... and Kakuzu sets his money on fire (:

^ lets hope that the last part wasnt true, ne?

Review and i shall give out Cookies (:


End file.
